rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Kidnapping RP: A Nightmare Of A Job
'Characters' *Freddy Flint The Hedgehog S100 * Yasmi the Fox/Cat * Serota the Wolf/Fox S100 ---- No more characters 'Chapter: A Kidnaping and Big Pay~' Freddy: * sitting at a table in a dark black room where the light only shows up on him and a a wolf like creature character* Sooo~, Secrota was it? how much you payin? *looks sly as his claw like fingers scratches the nearby wall* Serota: Uhh. You really are as greedy as they say you are. Freddy the assassin. You have quite the history Vexian. It said you were created out of the ashes of a dead spirit who enjoys murder. Freddy: *laughs* Wow! That's what people are sayin these days. No, I'm just your common fire hedgehog. *he spreads his claws which shine in the light* With a few adjustments. So, you want me to kidnap some girl so you can marry her and by doing this your family can gain rise in social power. Seems pretty lame if you ask me...that's if your wallet speaks louder? Serota: *looks annoyed* Yes. Her family was support to give her to me as a gift but when her grandfather got sick he refused. Her family in some areas are high in power. *licks his lips* and I love power~ Freddy: Hehe. Your a greedy basted too. *smiles* So, kidnap girl? That's it? No...um...what's the word? *his claws react on their own and grab a scurrying rat and cuts it's head off and skins it, the blood stains his robotic hand* Murder? *smiles* Serota: Kill anyone who gets in your way...oh, and kill her grandfather. That old man has gotten on my last nerves. *looks ticked as the room goes black* Freddy: *you can only hear his voice* Hehe, Fine by me~ 'Chapter 2: The Attack' Freddy: *in a nearby tree spying on the house* Yasmi:*A female being who looks mix of fox and cat, she was sitting next to the bed of her grandfather.* Grandpa... Why was I going to be forced to marry someone? *Her lovely blue eyes look up to the old male cat, who was petting her head. She may appear 18 in her body, but her height made it look like she was 11.* Yasmi's Grandfather: Dear Yasmi... My little granddaughter...*He smiles a toothless smile, patting Yasmi's head.* Because that family wanted to have our power... I didn't want you to be endangered by what evils would have been done. Yasmi:*she seems highly confuse, looking to her grandfather.* But, grandpa, wouldn't you think the family would be angry? Yasmi's Grandfather: Yes, deary. They would, all who were refuse to marry just a pretty little girl like you would be. Yasmi:*she frowns, confuse*Why can't they marry another family? Yasmi's grandfather:Because we are pretty powerful, and some say we can easily have people marry into our family to get the position." Yasmi:*she frowns, gently touching her grandfather's face*Grandpa... Will you be okay?... Yasmi Grandfather:*A small smile appear as he gently hold her small hand in his.*Yasmi... No one knows what may happen to me... So, don't cry if I die either by murder or the illness, be a strong girl... Okay...? Yasmi:*She frowns, but nods*Okay Grandpa... *night time comes and everyone is asleep Freddy: *smiles as his hand gears turn black* Time for some fun~ *jumps down the tree and leaps to the side of the house* Too easy. *he slices throat the window so fast that it creates no sound* And we are in~. *looks around and sees guards roaming around the halls* Tsk! Serota never said anythin about guards. Looks like I'm gettin a raise. *smiles as he turns into shadows* Elemental swap: Dark shadow and Diamond spear gears. * Guard #1: Hey. *taps another guard* Did you hear tha- *is cut off by Freddy, like literately cut off, as in cut in two* Freddy: *smiling as blood stains his fur* Ops~ That was a little over kill wasn't it? *looks at the other guard before decapitating him* Mmm. he-he. *smiles as he runs down the hallway* Shit! I should have at-least asked him where the girl and the grandfather is? Ohhh weeellll~ Other Guards: Stop him! *they shoot in his direction* Freddy: *laughing* TRY HARDER! *slashes trough the group of guards leaving a massacre behind, except for one in his hand* Well~ looks like a cat got the mouse~, *smiling as his grip tightens around the guard's throat* Where is the girl and the old man? Or do I have to turn your skin inside out? The Guard: *as scared as can be staring death in the face* P-P0Please! I-I have a family! Freddy: Aww thats cute. *smiles as his tight grip* Now~ tell me where they are or I'll kill you and your family~ I have no time for games. Yasmi:*she was sleeping, sitting next to her Grandfather.* Yasmi's Grandfather:*Open his eyes to the sounds*Damn it...*He gently gets out of his bed, picking up Yasmi and gently sat her in the closet closest to the room, before closing the door.*Stay in there... *He pulls out a cane and started walking into the hall.*Assassin, let go of that guy.*His voice echo, growling a bit.* Freddy: *smiles* Finally, the old man shows up. *looks at the scared guard* Ok. *stabs the guard through the heart as his lifeless body drops onto the floor and his blood stains the floor* I dropped him~ Yasmi's Grandfather:*Grunted*Just like all those other assassins that blasted bastard send. I assumed you are trying to kidnap my granddaughter. Freddy: *smile* Bingo Gramps! This time that dick of a client sent out the best. I've never failed at a mission..except that one time tryin to kill cousin Thunder Punch but thats a whole notha story. To get to the point, *smiles* I need to kidnap that girl and murder you ind cold blood~ *looks serious but then smiles and laughs a bit* Sounds fun right Gramps? Yasmi's Grandfather:*Growls*That client of yours has no honor. Don't you have something better than kidnapping? Killing me is normal, but for an assassin to kidnap? He should have just sent a low life thief.*The Crane suddenly becomes a sword, pointing it towards Freddy*I will die fighting... You won't find my granddaughter. Freddy: Look Gramps, Im a fire hedgehog, we'er master treasure hunters so what makes ya thing you can hide some chick from me? *sighs* Yea, and what you said about kidnapin, its not my thing. But money speaks louder than words am I right? *smiles as his claws's gears turn from black to cyan* Looks like Gramps gonna entertain me for a bit~ *charges at him* Yasmi's Grandfather:*Growls, suddenly his crane sword glows before slaming him away.*you can not have the families only daughter.*He growls.* Freddy:: *slashes at the old man meeting every blow of the sword with his claws* Does it look Like I care Gramps? I live for the gold and blood and right now I'm about to spill yours~ Yasmi's Grandfather:I don't care for my life to be taken, but nothing in the world can match to my Granddaughter, nothing.*he growls, blocing each blow of Freddy.* Freddy: *looks a bit ticked hearing the old man* Shut the hell up old man! Any time you live for somethin but yourself you'll always lose in the end! *growling as his claws grow larger and sharper after each attack* Yasmi's Grandfather:Hmph, then understand that the Heyu's family will never stop following you by spirit...*He glares, his sword handing pushed Freddy away.* Freddy: *growling a bit* I'm done with ya old man. *one claw turns black and the other turns cyan* Elemental Combo. *his eyes turn white as his hands glow* Dark Diamond Slash. *jumps up in the air and slashes downward, the impact cause the floor the giveaway* Yasmi's Grandfather:*He didn't dodge, allowing what happen to him happen.* Freddy: Shadow Slash! *his hand turns into dark smoke and goes right thought the old man's body* Old man. I have your life literately in the palm of my hands. *Freddy's hand is wrapped around the old man's heart* Now...*sighs* Do you have any last words. Your only alive because you remind me of my late father. *looks serious* I cures your values but I feel and carry your respect. Now, any last words gramps? Yasmi's Grandfather:*He close his eyes*Just know what your getting your hands into, assassin... The Heyu's family doesn't take lightly to strangers or those they don't see fit for the bloodline to be bond with... That cilent of yours could die any second the moment he marries Yasmi, and it wouldn't be her fault. *He looks straight into Freddy's eyes*I don't care for my life as much as I care for hers... Freddy: *smiles* Ok old man. *grins as he grips the old mans heart bursting it under the pressure* I could give a rats ass about my client. Money talks and that's just it for me. Yasmi:*she is still hiding in the cloest that her grandfather put her in, slightly awake from the noises*... Freddy: *heads up to the old man's room and slashes everything that could hold the girl* Tsk, where is she?! *slashes the closet door open* Hello money~ Yasmi:*she squeaked, trying really hide to get far away from him.* Freddy: *looks annoyed* Great, I scared tha thing. *grabs her by her hair* Get up. This place is about to become ashes. Yasmi:*she whimper and try to get him to let go of her hair* Let me go you monster! I rather die in the fires if you do that! Freddy: *smiles* Monster? Oh contra-ire, I work for monsters. I however am not. *smiles as his face gets close to her's; he opens his dark soulless eyes* Now get up before you fell what it's like for your heart to burst. Believe me, it's not a fun way to go~ Yasmi:*she is glaring into Freddy's eyes*I am not going anywhere with you! *She starts struggling and kicking.*I don't care who you work for, I am not going with you! Freddy: *sighs* Oh well I tried to warn ya. *he grabs her hands and holds them close to each other; then his hands glow cyan and create diamond handcuffs. He soon dose the same with her feet and picks her up on his back* I don't have time to baby sit you. *looks annoyed* Yasmi:*Struggling before growling.* Freddy: *laughs to himself as he walks down the haul way with her on his sholders* Growl all you want, I'm gonna get my money. *his hand slashes into a wall and breaks electrical wires and severs a gas pipe. 1, a 2, a 3, and...*runs down the haul way and breaks a window and jumps out as the house explodes into a fiery inferno* 'Chapter 3: A Mis-calculation and A Long Walk' Freddy: *runs quickly and unseen with Yasmi on his back, trying not to be dictated* I'm almost there to the randeveu point and then, pay day! *his eyes light up but when he gets to the randeveu point (which is an abandon storage house) no one is there but a walkie-talkie* The Hell!? The Walkie-Talkie: Hey, it's Serota, looks like the cops found out where our meet up place was so we decided to move it to my mansion overseas. It's a 12 day trip on land and boat so you better get a move on, oh and your pay is now doubled. Have a nice day sweet Yasmi. The location is given to a man 3 days from here in a small two called Woodfort. Find a man named Terrmor and you'll find my mansion's address. Freddy: *growls* Double!? More like triple ya basterd! *looks ticked and slashes the walkie-talkie* Damn that Wolf! *looks at Yasmi* Your a Hand-full chick. Yasmi:*Narrowed her eyes*Well, I am a Heyu's only daughter, of course I am a handful! *she growls at him, narrowing her eyes.* Freddy: *snickers* I care because? My father was an imperial leader? And look how his son turned out to be? *grins as he drops her* We'll rest here for the night. Yasmi:*Glares at Freddy, growling a bit.* Freddy: *grabs his left arm and pulls it out of its socket and looks at Yasmi* Look what your gramps did? *his right arm sparks up* These arms aren't un breakable. *sands his arm and oils it* Yasmi:*Growls at him.* Freddy: *sighs and points his right arm at her; it moves on it's own and flicks her in the head* Shut up will ya!? Gezz. *looks annoyed* Yasmi: I won't shut up, I'll make this trip a living nightmare! *she snapped.* Freddy: *looks ticked but smiles a bit* Does it look like admire your bitchy attitude. *puts his arm back in* You defiantly be better be worth it. Yasmi:*she growls a bit*Maybe if you didn't just killed everyone I care about I might not be bitchy about this. If you just simple walk up to the house and knocked the door I would have gotten this overwith, that is how stupid you client is! Freddy: Well we can agree on how my client is stupid. *looks annoyed* I hate doing kidnaping jobs. It's not my criteria of work. *his left hand opens and closes as the dried blood stains crumble off his metal arm and hand* You see what I'm made for. *smiles* No one has ever survived a as sanitation by my hands...*looks down and growls* Except for that cousin of mine. *grins and grabs her shirt pulling her closer* And besides. Why would a guy like me just go throughout the front door? If I did I'ld never get to kill so many people. Yasmi:*She growls at him* No one would had to die an unneeded death. But, all crimes like yours are always the same. Freddy: *laughs* Very true indeed! But it's my job to kill, so if I get a hopeless kidnaping job you can bet someone's gonna die by just being there at the wrong time and place. *lets her go and scratches behind his head* Now, you grandfather, he was a different story. I was paid to kill him so I took my job seriously there. *shows her the palm of his hand* I crushed his heart, with this hand. *grins* Yasmi:*Growls at him*You think I will cry!? Freddy: *smiles and lays back* No~. Yasmi:*Glares and growling at him* Freddy: *smiles and yawns* Well im going to sleep. *closes his eyes and sleeps* Yasmi:*Doesn't sleep* -The Next Morning- Freddy: *wakes up* Goodmoring walking paycheck! *stretches* Yasmi:*She doesn't reply, nor even look like she was breathing as she just glares off to the distances* Freddy: *walks over to her snickering but stops: and for a split second he sees his sister instead of Yasmi, he hold his head in pain and falls to one knee* Rrrrr...*looks to Yasmi and looks ticked* Get up! Yasmi:I refuse.*she states boldly* Freddy: *grabs her by the throat* Im not in the mood today! *snarls as he raises his hand and points it at her ear, pushing his index finger/claw more causing her to bleed* Yasmi:*Ignoring the pain, her eyes closed*... Freddy: *looks even more ticked* Rrrrr. *drops her and binds her hands and feet again* I have no time for this. Your getting on my last nerves and If it were up to me i"ld kill you right on the spot! Yasmi:Then do it.*she mutter coldly.* Freddy: *grabs her (accidentally touching her ass) and puts her over his shoulder* Believe me I would. But your money, and I need that cash. Yasmi:*She blushes when he grabs her, grunted in angry.* Freddy: Whats your problem? *looks annoyed* Yasmi:*Narrowed her eyes*You should already know that, jerk. Freddy: What!? I didn't do nothan wro- *thinks back about picking her up and turns red* That was a-an accident so calm down! *looks ticked but blushes a bit* Yasmi:Like I believe you! *She snapped, growling a bit.* Freddy: *looks annoyed* Lets just go before I "accidentally" kill you. *jumps up and leaps away into a nearby forest* Yasmi:whatever, bastard. *in the forest Freddy: *leaping through the tress with Yasmi over his shoulders* Yep, I'm defiantly raisin the price for this. *all of a sudden a beam of light flashes before his eye and he drops Yasmi and a yellow and grey creature grabs her* Hey! *he barks and chases after her and the creature which is a wolf* The Wolf: *snarls as he runs off* There's been rumors going on that Yasmi has been kidnaped so many other assassins and killers decided to end your trial and start ours! *howls as he runs off* I'm getting the money toda- *stops suddenly as he sees a pair of claws slice through his body cutting him and three pieces in the middle* Yasmi:*she had squeaked, her body trembling from just seeing the sight of the wolf, not the wolf being killed.* G-Get this thing away! *she fallen out of the dead wolf arms, shaking like she was having a bad memory.* Freddy: *kicks the dead body as his claws drip crimson red blood* What's eating you? *looks at her* If it's about the corps I'm sorry if there's booked on you. Yami:*she didn't say anything, as if she didn't hear him. Her body shake, no really huge amount of blood on her.* Freddy: *looks a bit curious* Hey? Girl!? *shakes her out of it* Will you come back to earth already! *looks annoyed* Yami:*she trying to push him away*Just Stay Away From Me! *she sniffles a bit, her eyes just frighten, hugging her arms, mainly what was being cover*... Freddy: *looks annoyed but for a brief second he sees his sister* Rrrr. *holds his head and gets on his left knee trying to talk to her* What's wrong? Ever since I gutted that mutt you've been acting strange. And it's not because I murdered someone I know that. Yami:It's... A silly fear...*she breathes softly*A stupid thing... to be scared of... But... I don't like wolves... I don't like them... Anything that looks like a wolf... Brings me back to the day I was pretty sure I should have died on... Category:Baine's belongings Category:Sovash stuff Category:Roleplay Category:RP Category:Role Play Category:Kidnapping!